


A choise with no regrets

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Se mai ci fosse un’altra vita, voglio incontrarti di nuovo, Levi!»<br/>Erwin guarda davanti a se, senza abbassare lo sguardo o mostrarsi debole.<br/>«Credo che tu sia diventato fin troppo vecchio, se dici queste cose!»<br/>Un’ultima battuta sarcastica, prima della fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A choise with no regrets

Il rumore della folla era alto: grida, richiami, imprecazioni. Non si distingueva quasi nulla di quello che dicevano. Erano arrabbiati con la Polizia Militare e la Monarchia? O forse stavano inveendo contro di loro?  
Levi non si sarebbe stupito che tutte quelle grida erano contro di loro. Dopo tutto, molti avevano manifestato il loro scontento verso la Legione Esplorativa. Quei “molti” avrebbero sicuramente banchettato sulla loro morte. La sua e quella di Erwin. Non era da solo, infatti: una doppia esecuzione, per calmare le acque e porre una fine definitiva alla Legione Esplorativa. Cosa c’era di meglio se non impiccare il Comandante Erwin Smith e il suo fedele “segugio” Levi? Aveva storto il naso quando, durante il falso processo, gli uomini della Polizia Militare si erano rivolti a lui come “il cane di Erwin Smith”. Dimostrare la sua fedeltà ad Erwin lo aveva trasformato in un cane, ma non si pentiva comunque delle scelte fatte; non lo aveva fatto sette anni prima e non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno in punto di morte.  
«Levi… »  
La voce di Erwin al suo fianco, anche se bassa e poco più di un sussurro, riesce ad arrivare fino a lui al di sopra delle grida della folla. Alza lo sguardo verso di lui, incontrando subito gli occhi azzurri del comandante; scopre, in quel momento, che sono stati puntati su di lui fino a quel momento.  
«…Hai qualche rimpianto?»  
Gli occhi di Erwin sono sempre su di lui, in ogni istante della giornata, come in quel momento; osservano ogni movimento, anche minimo, del suo corpo e del suo volto. E in quel momento non gli sfugge di certo l’improvvisa tensione nel corpo e nel volto. Che domande!  
«Stai diventando sentimentale in punto di morte, Erwin?» domanda con sarcasmo, evitando così di rispondere alla domanda postagli dall’ormai ex-comandante della Legione Esplorativa. Non si sofferma nemmeno a pensare se può avere davvero dei rimpianti o meno.  
Ad Erwin sfugge una breve risata, mentre sposta lo sguardo sul palco davanti a loro dove un oratore scelto dalla Monarchia sta elencando i loro peccati alla folla. «Posso concedermelo, almeno in questo momento.»  
La voce di Erwin non è rassegnata come si aspettava, ma c’è un’amarezza che non ha mai sentito prima di quel momento. Nessuno dei due ha dei rimpianti, ovviamente; o forse è un rimpianto anche non essere riusciti a fare di più per l’umanità?  
«Erwin…»  
L’attenzione del comandante ritorna sul più basso con un sorriso pieno di dolcezza; ha percepito l’urgenza nella voce di Levi, causata dalla fine del discorso sul patibolo. Fra poco, toccherà a loro e non avranno più alcuna possibilità di parlare.  
«Non ho rimpianti! Ho deciso di seguirti, di fidarmi di te. Se dovessi tornare indietro, rifarei tutto dal principio. Ogni cosa!»  
«Ogni cosa!»  
Un breve sorriso appare sul volto di Levi, prima di scambiarsi un leggero bacio sulle labbra: un ultimo bacio per ricordare quello che erano e quello che sono; un ultimo bacio per dire che sono ancora insieme, anche nella morte.  
Quel gesto d’affetto viene bloccato dai gendarmi che li strattonano malamente fino al patibolo, dove viene messo il cappio intorno al loro collo.  
«Se mai ci fosse un’altra vita, voglio incontrarti di nuovo, Levi!»  
Erwin guarda davanti a se, senza abbassare lo sguardo o mostrarsi debole.  
«Credo che tu sia diventato fin troppo vecchio, se dici queste cose!»  
Un’ultima battuta sarcastica, prima della fine. Pochi istanti e le botole sotto i loro piedi vengono aperte. Uno strattone e il cappio si stringe. Pochi secondi per rendersi conto che non si riesci più a respirare. Poi il buio.


End file.
